One Love
by Mrs Tompkinson
Summary: Danny and Alice. Begins in Series 4 Episode 9 with the pivotal scene where they finally get together. My favourite! Continues to the end of Series 4 with the high and lows in between. My first ever fanfiction - a week's work, so far! Enjoy! Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Truth**

Alice stood watching the male giraffe she had just released. It clumsily moved towards the herd and after a few minutes began making subtle overtures to the young female on its edge. Behind her, a familiar khaki jeep pulled up besides the parked trailer. She turned quickly and saw Danny, the man she was hopelessly in love with, get out of the vehicle. Alice quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes, the tears that had come from knowing her love was unrequited and that soon she would be leaving Leopard's Den………….and Danny.

Alice composed herself quickly, so that Danny would have no idea that she had been crying.

"You should be resting," she said in her soft Scottish accent.

Danny walked towards her clutching his right side, the side where he had bruised his ribs following the crash in the storm.

"How's he doing?" Danny asked in his lilting Northern voice.

"Good!" she replied without turning to face him.

Alice's heart began to quicken as she felt Danny's warm breath on the back of her neck. She could clearly smell his aftershave. She desperately wanted to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't – he was in love with Vanessa - willowy, beautiful, elegant Vanessa, the owner of the Mara Reserve.

"Now I think I might just owe that animal my life and as you're the stubborn person who insisted on buying him, I guess I owe you too," he smiled.

Alice laughed quietly and turned to face Danny. "You're welcome."

Danny gazed down at her, his penetrating green eyes made Alice want to kiss him, but it wasn't right. She began to feel awkward, like a teenager on a first date.

"Look we should be getting back…." Alice muttered whilst trying to side-step him.

Danny grabbed her gently by the elbow. He wanted to know why she was going. He needed to know if there was anything he could do to stop her.

"I saw your suitcase…………..."

Alice shrugged her shoulders, embarrassed that her plan to leave unnoticed had been uncovered.

"I would have said something," she lied, "I wouldn't have just left."

"Why are you leaving?" Danny enquired. There was a desperate pleading tone in his voice.

"Because………."

Alice was lost for words, she couldn't think of anything convincing to say. Alice lowered her eyes; she couldn't bear to look at him any longer. She knew if she did, she would have to tell the truth, the truth about how she felt about him.

"It doesn't matter, okay………….." she continued defensively.

Alice's voice faded away as she tried to circumvent Danny yet again, this time to his left.

Once more, Danny's strong but gentle arms stopped her.

"Yes, it does…" he uttered softly.

Alice felt cornered. She had no choice but to tell him how she felt. Her piercing blue eyes stared at him like a frightened rabbit.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Her voice began to quiver with emotion. "…….Because I love you and I know you don't love me and I know you have feelings towards Vanessa….."

Danny realised this was his chance – God, he had waited so long to do this! Du Plessis was right after all; Alice _was_ in love with him. Before Alice could continue, Danny kissed her fervently on the lips. He wanted her to know that the feeling was mutual.

"But I thought…………." Alice muttered, completely shocked by what had just happened.

Danny looked at Alice wistfully and tenderly cupped the side of her face with his right hand. "From the first time I set eyes on you….From the first time……."

Alice's heart leapt with joy. Danny loved her. He _really_ loved her. Her face broke out into the most radiant smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as they began to kiss passionately for the very first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The First Time**

Alice woke before him. The South African sun radiated almost directly above them. Her head was resting precariously on Danny's bare chest, their modesty saved only by an old tartan picnic blanket, that she had no recollection of obtaining. Around them, their clothes lay where they had been dropped. Alice smiled as she remembered unbuttoning his pale blue cotton shirt, peeling away his white t-shirt, unzipping his jeans…... She tingled all over as she recalled him deftly removing her marl grey vest and black, lacy bra. They had made love for the first time under the early-morning sky, oblivious to anyone and anything around them, their bodies joined in their mutual desire.

Danny opened his eyes slowly and stared down at the figure lying on him. Alice, she was so beautiful with her silken, brunette hair and those glacier blue eyes. How could someone so stunning fall for someone so ordinary like him? Danny had not felt this happy for a very, very long time. In fact, he'd not felt like this since before that dreadful day when Sarah had died. ………._Sarah_………… Guilt began to course through his veins. Surely she would forgive him? Surely she would want him to be happy again? It wasn't that he didn't love Sarah anymore, he did, but he also loved Alice. She had come to him in his darkest hour and had rescued him from the emptiness and loneliness he had felt during those long months following his wife's untimely death.

"Hello Mr Trevanion," Alice whispered provocatively as she turned to meet his gaze.

"Hello Miss Collins," Danny replied, softly kissing her tousled hair and breathing in her scent.

Alice looked at him, a mischievous smile lighting her face. She began to trace her finger up and down Danny's naked chest.

"Who'd have thought……….?" he murmured whilst running his fingers tenderly down the side of her face.

Alice pulled herself up and kissed him on the lips, gently at first and then more forcefully as he started to respond.

"Danny? Alice? Are you okay?"

A familiar Africaan voice crackled out from the radio, which was hidden somewhere under a pile of discarded clothes. Danny reached out, fumbling around blindly, trying to find the dammed object that had spoiled what could have been. The last thing they both wanted now was a search party!

"Sorry Dup. It's been quite difficult finding the giraffe herd," he lied. "It's taken longer than we thought as they weren't in the place Alice thought they would be. We've found them now and Alice's giraffe seems to be settling in well. We'll be back at Leopard's Den in about fifteen/twenty minutes."

Without saying a word, Alice sat up and began to dress quickly. The magic of their first hours as a couple was now well and truly over. She tied her dark hair loosely into a pony-tail. Danny was by now also fully clothed

"Sorry, love, but we ought to get back," Danny stated sadly, "You know I'd rather stay here, with you."

Danny began to brush the ochre dust from Alice's clothes, incriminating evidence of the previous hours' activities.

"Do you mind if we keep this under our hats for a bit longer?" he continued, "It's just Evan - I don't think he'll mind, but I'd rather choose the moment I tell him"

"Of course I don't mind, Danny," Alice replied kissing him chastely on the lips, "I also need to tell Charlotte, though I'm sure she'll be more than pleased! It'll be our secret…….for now."

Danny and Alice walked hand-in hand towards their abandoned vehicles. When they reached the jeeps, they turned and gave each other one final, lingering kiss before going their separate ways.

"I love you, Alice. You know that now, don't you?"

"I know", she replied, "I love you, too!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Secrets****?**

The jeep screeched to a halt just outside of the house. Anders Du Plessis watched the tall, grey-haired figureclimb out of the car. There was something different about him and he wasn't quite sure what.

Danny, oblivious to his friend's observations, was muttering to himself, a stupid, lovelorn grin covering his face. He still couldn't believe what had happened in the last couple of hours. He kept on replaying the events, like scenes from a film: the taste of her lips; the scent of hair; the softness of her skin……. He felt _alive_ for the first time in over a year.

A gruff South African accent interrupted his thoughts. "Trevanion, my man, what took you so long?"

Danny jumped, startled by the unwanted intrusion. His cheeks began to colour with embarrassment. He was sure Du Plessis had just read his thoughts!

"Where's Alice?" he continued.

Danny could feel his face getting hotter and hotter.

"She should be here any minute now. Er…she's bringing the trailer back," he replied, desperately trying to act normally, yet failing abysmally.

Du Plessis could sense his friend's discomfort and decided he could have some fun!

Danny shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. He urgently needed to get away from Dup before he let the cat out of the bag. He'd always been a dreadful liar.

"Sorry, I need to check the ellies before lunch…….." Danny stated unconvincingly, before hurrying towards their enclosure.

Dup gave a little chuckle under his breath as he watched his friend hurry away.

* * *

Everyone, except Alice, was sat round the table on the veranda. Nomsa, the housekeeper, had prepared a delicious lunch of steak, vegetables and calorie-laden cake. Talk, as usual, was about the general trivia experienced at Leopard's Den: Evan's incomplete homework; the health of the Wildebeests; Nomsa's fantastic cooking. Out of the blue, the humdrum was interrupted.

"When do you think Alice will be back, Danny?" Georgina enquired. The tone of his mother-in-law's sister's voice was distinctly suspicious.

Desperately trying to avert Georgina's eyes, Danny replied rather too quickly, "Not sure, I think she said she might go to Mara."

Danny could feel his face begin to flush again and hastily turned away from the gathered throng. Georgina raised an eyebrow inquisitively at Du Plessis, who replied with a knowing grin.

* * *

Alice sat in her jeep. She had made the conscious decision not to arrive back at Leopard's Den at the same time as Danny. She thought if they turned up together it would be obvious to all and sundry what had occurred that morning. She wasn't sure if she could be around Danny now, without giving the game away!

"I'll sit here for half an hour and pretend I went to Mara," she thought to herself.

* * *

The vehicle approached the house at speed, brown dust spraying from under its wheels in all directions. Danny's heart began to beat at a faster pace as he watched her climb out of the car. She was _so_ beautiful.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I had to go to Mara to check on the Black Leopard."

Danny couldn't look at her now she was stood just a few feet away. He was certain that his body language would reveal everything if he did. Alice sat down between Danny's stepson, Evan, and her daughter Charlotte, a strategic place - not too close to Danny (in case they couldn't resist touching each other) and not opposite him (to avoid the 'give-away' looks between them).

Du Plessis stared at Alice with intent. There was something different about her too. He couldn't quite place what it was. His eyes scrutinised her seated form for several minutes. What the hell was it? All of sudden it came to him – her hair! It had been in a tight plait on her left side, this morning. Now it was in a loosely tied pony-tail!

"Trevanion, you crafty old devil!" he chuckled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Normal Service**** Resumed**

Dup brought the injured Hoopoe into the Animal Hospital. Charlotte had found it lying by the fountain just after lunch. It had probably flown into the veranda during the storm and appeared to be in a very sorry state.

"Do you think it'll survive, Trevanion?" Du Plessis asked.

Danny picked up the distinctive pink, black and white bird and carefully unfolded its wings.

"Can't feel any breaks," he replied, "It's very dehydrated, its crop's empty and it appears to be severely shocked from its ordeal. Some fluids, some delicious mealworms and some T.L.C. should do the trick."

Anders Du Plessis smiled at his friend. He'd never make a fortune as a vet - his priority was saving animals, all animals, regardless of cost.

Danny moved over to the cages where the hospital's smaller patients were kept, picking up a bottle of rehydration liquid and a pipette from the shelves as he passed.

"This'll be your home for the time being, after we've got some fluids down you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny could see Alice walking towards the Animal Hospital. He stopped dripping fluid into the Hoopoe's beak to observe her - her long, brown pony-tail sat neatly on her left shoulder; her lightly-tanned skin glowed healthily in the afternoon sun, and those tight, cropped denim shorts clung to her body in a way that made her very hard to ignore! As she approached the door, his face broke into a goofy grin. Dup had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"The boy's got it bad!" he thought to himself.

"Everything alright in here?" Alice enquired, her face breaking into a beaming smile as soon as she saw Danny.

"The girl's got it bad, too!" Dup continued to himself.

* * *

"Is that the time?" Du Plessis asked rather unconvincingly. He wanted to give his friends some time……alone. It had taken them long enough to get it together!

"I'd better be off. Guests to show round….."

Danny and Alice watched as Anders walked away, maintaining a respectable distance between them. As soon as Du Plessis disappeared around the corner and they knew the coast was clear, Danny took Alice by the hand and drew her towards to him.

"Hello again" he said, beaming like the Cheshire Cat.

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Alice rested her arms on his broad shoulders. They kissed affectionately, the morning's events still fresh in their minds.

"How are you feeling?" Alice enquired with a glint in her deep blue eyes.

"Couldn't be happier…and you?" replied Danny, like a love-struck teenager.

"Not bad, but I meant your ribs!" Alice answered with a straight-face, gently teasing him.

Danny laughed. "I've had a couple of pain-killers and I feel fine."

"Judging by your smile I think we need to cut back on your medication a bit," she continued, maintaining the level of ribbing that had punctuated the conversation so far.

He loved her wicked sense of humour and couldn't resist kissing her again, but this time with more passion.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Undertaking the usual Leopard's Den chores (mucking out; feeding patients; administering medications; driving round the reserve checking the animals were okay; inspecting fences to ensure they were in good order etc.) was welcome relief from the high drama of the previous couple of days. As the sun began to set, turning the horizon into a blaze of reds and golds, the family congregated on the veranda for yet another delicious meal prepared by Nomsa's skilled hands and a couple of hard-earned, ice-cold beers.

"We haven't seen much of Vanessa since the storm," said Georgina to no-one in particular, "It just seems a bit strange, as she was visiting two or three times a day before."

Danny glanced uncomfortably towards Alice. He knew exactly why – Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned! Danny knew he would have to go to Mara and talk to her. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He hadn't had the foggiest idea that she had feelings for him until she'd attempted to kiss him for the second time. For a man who was highly intelligent, he was utterly useless when it came to interpreting matters of the heart.

* * *

Charlotte yawned loudly.

"Bedtime for you, young lady, I think," Alice stated matter of fact. "Come on. I'll read you another chapter of 'Charlotte's Web'."

Charlotte nodded without any protest. Georgina and Nomsa kissed the little girl warmly. Dup ruffled her hair playfully.

"Goodnight Charlotte. Sleep tight!" they chorused in unison.

Alice took her daughter by the hand and turned to say her own goodnights. Finally she turned to Danny, who smiled affectionately at them both. He was, however, uncertain what to do next. He needed to say something to Alice before she left. He furtively glimpsed around him to make sure no-one else was watching. Georgina and Nomsa had just gone indoors, taking some of the pots that had been used during the meal; Dup was pre-occupied, pouring himself a glass of his beloved McClellan's; Evan was lost in the rhythm of the latest R&B tune emanating from his iPod.

"Will I see you later?" he mouthed silently towards her, his striking green eyes pleading longingly with her.

Alice said nothing, but flashed him an enigmatic smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Second Time**

The clock ticked loudly and rhythmically. Danny stared at it, annoyed. Why was time passing so slowly? It was now 12.24 a.m. and he could still hear the repetitive bass line that told him Evan was not yet asleep. The clink of bottle and glass in the study signified that his best friend hadn't finished his final swig of whisky before retiring for the night. Why wouldn't they go to bed? Danny knew she wouldn't come until everything was perfectly silent. She wouldn't come until she was a hundred percent sure no-one would hear her leaving her bedroom for his.

* * *

Danny peered at the clock again. It was now 12.47 a.m. The constant ticking began to mesmerise him. It had been an eventful forty eight hours. He could feel his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier as the metronomic beat gradually lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Alice sat perched on edge of her bed. Her bedside clock showed it was just before 1.00 a.m. Surely everyone was asleep now? She listened for a moment, trying to detect even the faintest sound that might denote someone was still awake in the house. Nothing. All that could be heard was the shrill call of a Cape Eagle Owl, communicating with its mate somewhere in the Veldt.

* * *

She turned the porcelain doorknob carefully, anxiously trying to avoid making even the slightest noise, then tip-toed into the bedroom. Her heart was pounding furiously (with fear and expectation) in her chest as she removed her dressing gown and slid effortlessly into his bed. Alice turned to face him with eager anticipation - Danny was fast asleep! She observed him for a moment or two. Alice's heart skipped a beat as she took in his features: his soft, greying hair; the faint stubble on his chin; his nose subtly twisting and turning, the result of a sport's injury perhaps? Alice dragged herself away from her thoughts. She hadn't waited this long and taken all these risks just to sleep!

"Danny?" she whispered, "……..Danny?"

Danny remained dead to the world.

Alice wasn't the type of person who gave up easily, especially as she knew what her reward would be when he woke up! She leant over him and gently kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes gradually. He could feel the warm, moist touch of a woman's lips on his. He could taste her sweet breath. He felt her soft fingertips creep under his navy blue t-shirt and begin to caress the sparse hairs on his chest.

"Alice?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Who else did you think it could be?" she teased.

Danny smiled back at her. He was now fully awake again. He pulled her nearer and began to kiss her eagerly. She responded with equal measure. Within seconds, she could feel that he wanted her, _really_ wanted her. Alice began to slide her hand down his body but was stopped abruptly in her tracks.

"Not yet!" he pleaded.

Danny knew if she carried on it would be over before it had really started. This time he wanted to make love to her slowly and tenderly. To give her pleasure. To show her how much he loved her.

Taking care, Danny repositioned himself so that Alice was now lying prone, her dark brown hair cascading haphazardly over his pillow. He began to plant soft kisses on her forehead….down her cheeks…along her neck, until he reached the raw silk of her turquoise camisole. It felt smooth against his face, but it wasn't the sensation he wanted. He wanted to feel her naked skin against his. Danny hurriedly removed his t-shirt and smiled knowingly at Alice. He began to peel the vest from her body - he met no resistance. He continued covering her in kisses, removing all objects of clothing in his way. She in turn began to quietly murmur as the sensations of pleasure overtook the whole of her body. She wanted him, she wanted him _now_.

* * *

Afterwards, they both lay there contentedly. Alice was laid across his chest facing him; Danny had his arms wrapped round her protectively.

"I still can't believe you want to be with an ugly, old man like me!" he joked, lovingly stroking the curve of her back.

Alice's azure eyes stared at him incredulously. How could he not know how much she loved him? That there was no-one else in the whole world she would rather be with.

"Ugly? No! Old? ……YES!" she retorted playfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**** – A Woman Scorned**

The first slivers of light broke through the curtains, landing directly on Danny's face. He turned over expectantly. She'd already gone, leaving only the faintest trace of her perfume and a small indentation in the mattress.

* * *

The sun had risen over the ridge just a few minutes ago. It was going to be yet another glorious day. Danny leaned over the veranda and surveyed the spectacular scenery in front of him. Somehow this morning, it seemed even more breathtaking than normal.

"I must be the luckiest man alive," he reflected.

His thoughts were interrupted by a slender pair of arms wrapping themselves tightly around him. Danny twisted to face her.

"Good morning," Alice declared. The sound of her upbeat Scottish burr caused the hairs to rise on his neck.

Danny smiled and responded with a short, but tender kiss.

"Good morning to you, too! Did you sleep well?" he teased, knowing full well that there had been little sleep last night.

He brushed a wayward strand of hair from her eyes before kissing her lovingly again.

The crash of breaking crockery brought them back to Earth. This was followed by the sound of footsteps crossing the kitchen floor purposefully. Alice and Danny separated reluctantly and moved to opposing ends of the veranda. Georgina emerged carrying a tray groaning under the weight of a freshly cooked English breakfast. Danny and Alice glanced apprehensively at each other. She must have been in the kitchen for sometime. Had she heard them talking? Had she seen them kissing?

"Who's for breakfast outside this morning?" Georgina asked, addressing anyone within earshot.

"I'll think I'll give it a miss," Danny replied, in a manner that suggested he had something to hide, "I really need to get a move on."

"Me too," confirmed Alice in an equally suspicious manner.

"Don't be silly," Georgina retorted sharply, like an old-fashioned school mistress, "You can't skip breakfast. You both need all the energy you can get…………."

Danny and Alice stared wide-eyed at each other. What did she mean? Had she overheard them last night? Georgina's bedroom _was _next door to Danny's.

* * *

The mustard coloured Land Rover sped up the drive towards Mara Lodge. It was a much classier place than Leopard's Den, yet it distinctly lacked something. Alice watched as her brother, Rowan, and Vanessa approached the vehicle. Their reception was decidedly hostile.

"Didn't expect to see you around here so soon," Vanessa stated frostily, in her distinctive Zimbabwean accent.

"Hi……we err lost all of our antibiotics in the storm and we were wondering if you could spare some"

"Antibiotics? Yes, we've plenty."

Alice moved forward in the direction of the stockroom where the drugs were kept. Vanessa determinedly blocked her path.

"Rowan, do you mind?" Vanessa requested, signalling him to go and fetch the medication with her eyes.

Vanessa glowered at Alice. Vanessa was obviously in a terrible frame of mind and for some reason wanted to confront her. Alice was at a complete loss, she had no idea what she had done.

Vanessa persisted sarcastically, "Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Actually, yeah, we're running low on analgesics too," Alice replied passively.

Vanessa sneered, her icy veneer barely masking her resentment and anguish.

"You're unbelievable! Is there anything else of mine you'd like? Well, you've already got Danny……Isn't that enough?"

Alice now felt extremely unnerved. How did Vanessa know about her and Danny? No-one knew………

Alice was totally unaware of the situation that had occurred at Leopard's Den, the morning after the storm, as she had been driving up to the Copy to release the giraffe. Vanessa had tried to kiss Danny for the second time, but he had pulled away before their lips had touched. She had seen the look in Danny's eyes when he had noticed Alice's half-packed suitcase and knew instantly that any relationship with him had been one-sided. Vanessa had felt foolish at first - how could she have misread his signals so easily? She was an attractive woman and had plenty of experience of men. She was also proud and independent and her feelings of stupidity soon turned to rage and hurt. She needed some sort of retribution.

"Don't pretend that you didn't know what you were doing," Vanessa continued the anger now more noticeable in her voice, "I told you what Danny and I had and that didn't stop you."

"But it turns out you and Danny had nothing…….." Alice retorted defensively, trying to disguise her discomfort.

At that moment, Rowan returned carrying a medium-sized package containing the antibiotics and handed them sternly to his sister, without uttering a single word.

"Maybe you should ask yourself how much you can really trust him……….." Vanessa taunted defiantly, knowing full well what the impact of her parting statement would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**** – Doubt**

The tyres squealed loudly as she set off erratically from the Mara Estate. She drove for five, maybe ten minutes, oblivious to everything around her, before coming to an abrupt stop. By now, Alice was shaking uncontrollably, her cobalt eyes blinded by the tears which were now flowing freely.

"_Maybe you should ask yourself how much you can really trust him_……….."

Vanessa's final words were churning over and over in her head.

Alice tried to think straight. The Danny she loved – he was stubborn, disorganised, a know-all and grumpy if he hadn't had a cup of coffee first think in the morning, but he hadn't got a malicious bone in his body. Vanessa's reaction at Mara had told a very different story though - she was incredibly angry, and her hurt was visible for all to see, in spite of the attempted façade. Hadn't Vanessa told her, in confidence, that she and Danny were an item? That they were keeping their relationship quiet because of Evan? Danny had also asked her to keep their relationship quiet for Evan's sake. Perhaps it was a ruse so he didn't have to commit, so he could see other women without being found out?

Alice was utterly confused. Every time she trusted someone she ended up being let down – Charlotte's dad had maintained his marriage was loveless, yet refused to leave his wife when she told him she was pregnant; Terry had cheated on her with his blonde, leggy P.A. Weren't all men, including Danny, the same?

* * *

She busied herself making an inventory of the medications left in the hospital, methodically ticking off the names from the list on her clipboard. Many of them were at critically low levels. The road to Jo'burg was still closed after the storm and it would be a few more days before they could replenish the stocks.

Danny entered the hospital. Alice was facing away from him, pre-occupied by her work. He stood and admired her for a couple of seconds. He was a very lucky man!

"Hiya!" he said warmly, "I thought I'd find you here……."

Alice stared at him, a cold, icy stare. Danny was taken slightly aback by her manner. What had he done now? The last time they had been together she'd been so affectionate.

"It seems we're running low on pretty much everything," she stated brusquely.

"Right…." he continued, unsure of what to say next, "……..Any luck at Mara?"

"Yes Danny, I _did_ go to Mara and Vanessa generously gave us some of her antibiotics."

The tone of Alice's voice was openly hostile: sarcastic and cutting. Danny shifted awkwardly on the spot. She seemed incredibly upset about something, but he wasn't sure what.

She continued, the hurt rising in her throat, "She also seems to be under the impression that there _was_ something between you two……….."

Her piercing blue eyes bored into him accusingly. Danny could see she was very distressed. He wanted to take her in his arms and make it better, but right now there was a huge wall separating them.

Tentatively he asked, "What did she say?"

"What do you think she said?" Alice replied accusatorily.

Alice glared at Danny. His body language was definitely defensive……guilty perhaps?

"Well, what exactly happened?" she continued, maintaining her probing tone.

"Nothing," he replied innocently.

Danny's voice trailed away. He felt powerless. He hadn't done anything wrong. To his knowledge he hadn't consciously led Vanessa on.

"Well _she_ seems to think otherwise…….."

Danny wracked his brain desperately trying to think of something that had happened that would have made Vanessa think he had feelings for her. He could feel his relationship with Alice slipping away before his eyes. He couldn't bear it!

"She kissed me……"

Danny approached Alice, his gorgeous green eyes wide-open, pleading with her to believe him

"I didn't respond……….It was _always_ you."

Alice's heart flipped as he uttered the words. She wanted to believe him, very much so.

He continued, tongue-tied, "I mean when it comes to love and stuff….."

Alice smiled at his awkwardness. He was six foot two with a strong, muscular frame yet he stood there like a blameless child accused of a misdemeanour he hadn't committed. Desperation was written all over his face.

"I'm not good with subtlety…" he confirmed, embarrassed by his confession. "I need BIG clear signals. There was _never_ anything between me and Vanessa"

For a man of 43, who'd been married twice, he was incredibly naïve. Alice looked at Danny standing there despondently. She couldn't believe how she'd let her previous experiences cloud her judgement. How could she have accepted Vanessa's word over his? She knew what Danny was like - he was the biggest hearted, most selfless man she knew. He would never knowingly hurt anyone or anything, especially her. She held out her arms and wrapped them around him.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered, caressing her hair with his fingers.

"So am I," she replied, before reaching up to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

* * *

Evan stood watching surreptitiously by the door of the Animal Hospital. His stepdad was wrapped in a loving embrace with Alice. He smiled, shocked but pleased at what he saw. Danny, whom he cared about deeply, looked happy, really happy, for the first time since his mum had died.


End file.
